


Baking for the Baker

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Tales of Two Princes: An FFXV AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Ignis' Birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Roranicus Scientia wasn't certain that this was a good idea. While he was all for ensuring his nephew had a good birthday...perhaps letting the twins help him bake the cake had been a poor decision. Even if it was King Regis' idea (no, particularly because it was his idea).





	1. Caketastic Mishap - Ignis' Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> To my knowledge we never got an official name for Ignis' uncle so I have decided that his name is now 'Roranicus' or 'Rory' for short. 
> 
> Also, this takes place AFTER Tension Rising. This is why things will be a little tense between Noct and Ardyn.

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own FFXV other than as a playable disc. Just playing with the characters.**

 

* * *

Roranicus Scientia sighed as he took in the mess that was the Citadel kitchens. Rory had turned his back for barely five minutes and now he had two guilty looking seven-year-old princes covered almost head to toe in flour. Sighing he pinched the bridge of his nose slightly before  getting a cloth and wiping their faces clean, Ardyn and then Noct. Regis had insisted he let the twins help him with the birthday cake for Ignis. Rory knew that Regis wanted his sons to try doing something together again after the Incident but baking was perhaps not the most ideal task.

 

"Now then, which one of you dropped the flour container? I'm not angry. I just want to know which one of you can't hold the heavier ingredients."

 

Talking calmly he learned was the best way to deal with Ardyn. Of late the redhead had been withdrawn outside of public appearances and instantly jumped to the conclusion he was in trouble if you didn't tell him right away that you were not angry. Noct tried very hard not to look guilty every time his brother flinched. Rory recalled Ignis telling him that Ardyn insisted he'd forgiven Noct but had yet to be able to return to semblance of normalcy though he could tell they tried when Ignis was around. Noct because he didn't want to put Ignis in the middle and Ardyn because he didn't want to face how he viewed his own relationship with Ignis. Yet both boys had managed a smile when he asked them to help with the surprise birthday cake.

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Scientia." Ardyn finally said softly, blue-speckled amber eyes downcast. It had been an accident and their father's attendant did say he wasn't angry. Rory smiled softly to show that he meant what he said as he took a lighter package and handed it to Ardyn.

 

"It's okay highness. You can bring that container of frosting to the counter. Prince Noctis, if you would get the milk out of the fridge please? Hopefully we can finish this cake long before Ignis escapes his tutors clutches."

 

The princes became more animated as they helped him with the batter (though he did have to bat Ardyn's hand away from the frosting on occasion). The cake itself would be finished soon and he intended to have both of the twins cleaned up again to hide the evidence of their shenanigans.

 

"Noct...why are you Ardyn masquerading as ghosts again?"

 

Rory swore quietly in his mind, he had forgotten that Instructor Ronsenburg tended to let Ignis leave early if he finished his lessons. Ignis was a fast study as an Uhlan. They were working on his second self-defense course now that he had completed daggers with Instructor Tribal. Turning slowly he saw Ignis staring at the flour-covered royals with a look of fond exasperation.

 

"We're not," Ardyn replied, wiping more flour from his shirt. The boy was about to say more when he felt Noct tug his arm to get his attention. After the initial shudder (he didn't like being touched by Noct or Regis often since the insecurities bloomed) and looked at his twin to see him making a 'it is supposed to be as surprise' sign. Ardyn gasped, hands covering his mouth in mock offense.

 

"The three of you are trying to make a cake aren't you."

 

Ignis' matter-of-fact tone and warm smile broke the tension between the siblings as he walks over and wrapped an arm around either of the smaller boys.

 

"Thank you for putting your differences aside to do something for my birthday. I had rather hoped I would get to spend it with BOTH of you."

 

Ignis was pleased with he felt both twins return the hug then grimaced with an indignant squawk when both of them decided to give him "Snoopy Kisses" on either cheek simultaneously. Strangest birthday ever but at least the princes were starting to act more like the terrible duo they were supposed to be.

 


	2. Complicated Maneuvering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis tries to determine the best way to get the twins in one place for their birthday. It proves to be quite the challenging bit of maneuvering when one is working through college courses and the other is essentially bound to the Citadel by an injury that never healed properly.
> 
> Luckily he has Gladio and Prompto to help him right?

"ARDYN LUCIS CAELUM!"

At seventeen, Ardyn was as much a menace as he had been prior to seven. Much of his playful persona had returned over the course of ten years and a lot of reaffirmation he didn't need to fit the 'Lucis Caelum mold'. There were days Ignis wished he would act his age though. It didn't help matters that part of Ardyn's outer personality was to shut people out. Very few people knew that he was not the social paragon he pretended to be. Ardyn would much prefer curling up under the covers with a novel than be out on a dance floor most of the time. The pranks though, those were 100% Ardyn.

 

"You called, my dear Ignis?"

 

"I know for certain you are the one who rearranged the kitchen. Surrender the bundt pan and I'll consider not moving the cookie jar where you can't get to it." Ignis bartered, in the end it tended to yield better results than empty threats or chastising Ardyn. While Noct was still his top priority, Ardyn had become someone he was genuinely fond of as well. It had taken four years for that to sink into the younger boy's head. When it did, Ignis got to see what Ardyn was truly like. It had been eye-opening to realize that Ardyn was not only very intelligent (occasionally frighteningly so) but was very much as quiet as Noct behind his mask. Ardyn was also a bit of a do-gooder.

 

Ardyn considered the places Ignis could hide the stash of cookies from him and grimaced. It was very likely he would hide the jar at the Amicitia Manor or Noct's apartment, both very unfair places. It would be better to cooperate today.

 

"I haven't the foggiest why you need it, but it is still in the kitchen. I hid it under the stove so I could actually get to it."

 

"Highness, we both know that there is very little you can't gain access too when you've the mind to. I meant to ask before I saw the chaos you made in the kitchen, but how were your lessons with Instructor Bunansa? Has your aim improved any?" Ignis asked, walking towards the kitchen as Ardyn fell into step next to him despite the bad limp made by his hip and knee injuries. Luckily the boy had finally reached a slower growth rate and hadn't outgrown his brace in a few years.

 

"It turns out I make a better archer than a marksman. I'll be leaving guns to Noct's newest friend. I prefer bows, bowguns and staffs. I prefer the supporting role in combat with the option to get in some good hits."

 

"I'm glad you've finally settled on a style then. Remind me Ardyn, what was that cake you like but Noct absolutely hates?" Ignis of course new the answer, but it was rare he could keep Ardyn engaged in conversation without changing subjects. The redhead's attention span varied.

 

"Ignis, you and I both know that you would never forget his hatred of my beloved carrot cake. While we're talking about cakes...please don't make one this year. I'm in no mood for celebrating and I would rather you spent the day with Noctis instead of spending a bit of time here and then with him. Noct deserves to have you around the entire day. I have to vanish now, it would seem that the Marshal has stumbled upon my latest training room prank!"

 

Ignis watched Ardyn warp out onto a balcony with a heavy heart. This was a similar conversation that they had been through last year, which of course Ignis ignored. It was a well known fact that Ardyn still has issues seeing himself as important to anyone but Regis and Cor, even if it had gotten better of the years. Ignis knew that Noct loved his brother dearly, but that little insecurity had doubled when Noct moved into his new apartment for college. The distance...hadn't done any favors for Ardyn's perception of how Noctis felt about him. While he understood Noct cared about him, he still felt the raven-haired boy resented him.

 

_If only there was some way to get them in the same place for their birthday.That is what they truly deserve. Ardyn won't say it, but I know how much he hates not seeing Noctis. Noct is far more honest on that front, he regrets waiting as long as he did to tell him he was moving out for a few years. I will have to get Gladio's input._

 

 

"Lemme get this straight, Ardyn thinks you don't want to spend a portion of their birthday with him? After nine years of having you as a constant?"

 

"Correct. Ardyn will likely always feel inadequate under his bravado so long as he's been unable to make a friend of his own. In his mind we are Noct's friends who tolerate and care a little. At least that is my understanding of him. It is hard to erase the rift between the two entirely and the issue with me is my own doing from before Noct's first tantrum at Ardyn. I admit that I never knew how to handle him. I want them to spend this birthday together even if I have to hogtie Noct and make him take a break from studying for one day against my better judgement." Ignis said, gauging the Shield's response. Gladio had known Ardyn for a shorter time but has much more tolerating of his penchant for pranks after learning why most of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive were so lenient. It wasn't that they never yelled or punished the prince (he always cleaned up after his pranks anyway), it was that Ardyn did it as a way to say 'I'm still here and I am bored'.

 

"Iggy, you've known Noct and Ardyn way longer than I have but your read on Ardyn is a bit shakier than mine. Ardyn not wanting cake is a lie to try and get you to go see Noct so he can get away with moping on his birthday. Ardyn is still bent out of shape sometimes over the past, but by being there on the day it hurts him most we nip the pain in the bud. So count me in for getting them together. Hell, if I have to I will carry Ardyn like the drama queen he pretends to be. My only concern is Prompto, who has literally one interaction with Ardyn to his name."

 

"My intent was for him to act as my ruse for getting Noct to the Citadel. I was going to ask the Marshal to call him in for extra training as a pretense." Ignis admitted.

 

"Specs, if you wanted me here you could just call." Noctis said as he walked over to the pair with a bemused smile.

 

"How much of that did you hear?"

 

"Enough to know that my brother is spiraling downwards again and I need to go reassure him I'm not avoiding him on purpose. Any chance you'll make a carrot cake with dark chocolate frosting while I talk to him?" Noctis said, trying not to laugh at the shock on Ignis's features. Ignis nodded and Noct headed inside the Citadel to track down his mercurial brother.

 

 

"I had a feeling you'd be up here," Noct said, taking a seat next to Ardyn on the upper most balcony, "Did you know that you gave Ignis this boneheaded idea to hogtie me and bring me to the Citadel?"

 

"That's rather ballsy for our dear Ignis now isn't it? What pray tell brings you up to my sulking spot?"

 

"Well, dealing with the drama queen isn't it that's for sure. I came here to spend some time reassuring my brother I don't hate him and that I couldn't answer my phone because a chocobo ate it and I was busy with Old Lucian Literature. Think my brother will split a carbonated beverage Iggy would frown at us putting in our bodies as I spend _our_ day up on a balcony with him waiting for cake?" Noct answered, wrapping one arm around his twin's shoulders as he revealed a 2-liter of Lestallum Cola. Ardyn's facade fell and a true smile slid onto his features as he wrapped his own arm around Noct's middle and rest his head against his shoulder. Noct doesn't hate or resent him, doesn't hold it against him that he feels like that some days. Noct just loves him and gives him his time to work these things out with a little reassurance.

 

"I think that your brother would enjoy that very much. Thank you, for understanding I can't always quell these stupid insecurities."

 

"Hey, you deal with my shit too you know. Like my fights with Gladio, you're the one who gets why I get frustrated with him and smooths it over. We're brothers, so it makes sense that we do things like this. Now, let's drink this before the baker realizes we're consuming it." Noct smiled back, glad that this was one of Ardyn's milder days. They had their issues, but they also have each other.

 

Ignis smiled as he watched the twins, realizing he never needed to intervene at all. All he needed to do was be present and keep an eye on the pair. The cake could wait to be brought out until they finished their 'contraband'. Ignis had no desire to tell them it was he who suggested Prompto to deliver a bottle. Today would be for the twins, but tomorrow he would have a proper party for them whether they expected it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is going to be the Twin's birthday about two years prior to the main events of alternate XV. Ignis tries to figure out how to get them in one place to celebrate. Not easy when Noct lives in his apartment to attend school and Ardyn is almost permanently bound to the Citadel by his leg.
> 
> Also, if you can successfully tell me who Ignis' instructors are I will accept a request prompt for this AU. All you have to do is comment your answer. The earliest comment to have both correct answers will get a reply from me asking them what they would like to see in this AU as a short prompt.


End file.
